Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn was a Jedi Knight and a former Mandalorian soldier. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Haley Joel Osment. Biography Katarn was born on Mandalore, and at a young age, he started training to be a Jedi. However, the end of the Clone Wars brings the destruction of the Jedi Order, and Katarn is eventually found by Mandalorians, who take him to Mandalore. With that, Kyle becomes a Mandalorian soldier, and with help from Mandalorian troops, he fights in fierce battles on various worlds against Imperial forces. Eventually, he comes to Tatooine, where Katarn and his Mandalorian troops fight against Tusken Raiders in a fierce battle, but he is injured and the rest of his men are killed, though ultimately saved by Kobi-Ben Kenobi. After recuperating, Katarn asks Kenobi about the visions he is having, leading Kenobi to explain his connection to the Force and his Jedi past. With that, Katarn starts training as a Jedi as Kenobi's apprentice. Katarn becomes a skilled Jedi, and once this happens, Katarn and Kenobi start embarking on numerous different missions, adventures and battles against the Empire, fighting Imperial forces, mostly with much help from Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Lex Binteri, Gavin Antillis and Captain Wulffe, as well as Rebel Alliance forces. Katarn helps the Rebel Alliance win a number of battles against the Empire. Eventually, Katarn returns to Tatooine with Kenobi, where Katarn and Kenobi help fight off Imperial forces on Tatooine. After spending more time training, eventually, Darth Maul returns to find Kenobi, leading Mandalorian forces to help him. Katarn and Kenobi fight off the Mandalorians, then Katarn and Kenobi fight Maul in a fierce duel, in which Maul is finally killed. Afterwards, Katarn keeps leading a life as a Jedi, helping those in need or who are suffering. He also fights in the battle of Corellia, in which he and Gilad Pille kill Imperial Remnant leader, Finis Veers. After this, he then spends the rest of his life helping to guard Mandalore. Personality Katarn was a very stubborn and feisty, though also heavily curious individual who often wondered about the Jedi and his past. He would often be reckless and impatient, and as a Mandalorian soldier, he was incredibly hot tempered and aggressive. As he grew to be a Jedi, however, he started becoming much more compassionate and caring of others, and he became incredibly helpful to those in need. Abilities Kyle was very strong in the Force, and he could use a number of Force techniques and bend the Froce to his will. He was also very skilled at using a Lightsaber and could use numerous offensive and defensive blade techniques. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Adventurers Category:Barbarian Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Rogue Category:Altruistic Category:Destroyers Category:Recurring Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Survivors Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Enforcers Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Assassin Category:Tragic Category:Possessors Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Hunters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Loyal Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Extremists Category:One Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Category:Gadgeteers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Right Hand Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Chaotic Category:Honorable Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Gunman Category:Guardians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Hard Workers Category:Serious Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bully Slayers Category:Blackmailers Category:Insecure Category:Jerks